Bret Iwan
Bret William Iwan is an American voice actor and illustrator. He is the fourth and current official voice of Mickey Mouse, a role that he assumed from the late Wayne Allwine. He graduated from the Ringling College of Art and Design in Sarasota, Florida. In 2004, he became an illustrator at Hallmark. Biography He was first called in to voice Mickey and understudy with Wayne Allwine, but unfortunately, Wayne passed away from heart failure and diabetes-related complications on May 18, 2009 and they never had the chance to meet each other. After Allwine's death, the role of Mickey was given to Iwan automatically. Bret first recorded Mickey Mouse dialogue for the Animal Kingdom theme park as well as the 2009 shows Disney On Ice: Celebrations and Disney Live: Rockin' Road Show. He gave his first full performance as Mickey Mouse for the English version of the PlayStation Portable game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He gave his voice performance as Mickey Mouse in the Epic Mickey games. His first voice-over work in a Disney park could be heard in the Animal Kingdom closing show "Adventurers' Celebration Gathering" as well as on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover attraction at the Magic Kingdom, in which upon passing through Mickey's Star Traders, Mickey responds with his signature laugh and says "That's right, it's outta this world!" Bret Iwan has stated that in the third season of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, the voice of Mickey was still indeed Wayne Allwine, due to Mickey's voice sounding a bit lower in the later episodes (Wayne had already recorded Mickey's voice for many of those episodes before his death). Wayne would change his Mickey voice to a mid-low pitch to make Mickey sound more calm as he spoke. Viewers thought that Iwan had already taken over the role when the new episodes came out after Allwine's death. Unlike Allwine, Iwan is keeping Mickey's voice in a higher lighter range similar to what Allwine would normally do when he used to voice Mickey before Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Bret's father, Bill Iwan, has an O2½ model railroad that was featured in the April 2011 Model Railroader. Disney Roles Mickey Mouse Disney 1.png|'Mickey Mouse' (2009–present) Mickeythetinmouse44.jpg|'Mickey the Tin Mouse' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse; 2013–present) sddefault.2.jpg|'Count Mickula' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse; 2015–present) 602241.jpg|'Martian Mickey' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse; 2016–present) Trivia *When the "articulated character" technology was being developed for the Town Square Theater meet-and-greet for "talking" Mickey Mouse, Bret not only put on the Mickey Mouse costume (and articulated head), but did his voice, body motions, signature and Hot Dog Dance himself.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek36On-FEbUhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziD8BuJTOAg Gallery Mickey bret iwan promo.jpg|Bret Iwan posing for a photo with Mickey. Screen_shot_2011-01-31_at_12.22.png|Bret Iwan recording lines as Mickey. Bret_Iwan_with_Bill_Farmer_Tony_Anselmo_and_Russi_taylor.jpg|Bret Iwan with Bill Farmer, Tony Anselmo, and Russi Taylor at the Disney Studios. References External Links * Bret Iwan at IMDb * Bret Iwan at Voice Chasers pt-br:Bret Iwan ru:Брет Иван Category:1980s births Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American people Category:Epic Mickey Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney INFINITY Category:People from California Category:Artists Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Mickey Mouse Voice Actors Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Video game voice actors Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Background artists Category:Layout artists Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Illustrators Category:Playhouse Disney